


Whumptober: Yandere Edition

by Fandom_Trash27



Category: OFF (Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darth Vader's A+ parenting, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Jackieboy Man - Freeform, M/M, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Parent Darth Vader, Platonic Yandere, Protective Darth Vader, Slave Luke Skywalker, Ten Trails Whump Challenge, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Yandere, and hes only in that position for a short while before Vader rescues him, dw I put a warning in the chapter where that happens to Luke, im using that a + parenting tag bc its funny lmao, stay the fuck away if you take my yan!vader and luke as anything but platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash27/pseuds/Fandom_Trash27
Summary: Tags will be updated as I write more. This follows the Ten Trails Whump Challenge on tumblr. Rated Mature since its both yandere and whump. So far the violence isn't super detailed but the tag it there for a just in case. If I see any of you taking my Yan!Vader and Luke and Leia as anything but platonic I am ending your life. Triggers will be listed in the summary of each prompt. Comments are very much appreciated and requests/suggestions are open <3
Relationships: Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin, Sucre | Sugar & Zacharie, Sucre | Sugar/Zacharie, The Batter/Zacharie
Comments: 41
Kudos: 112
Collections: Ten Trails Whump Challenge 2020





	1. Chapter 1

[Check out yuckwhumps post on tumblr for the prompts. ](https://yuckwhump.tumblr.com/post/629485275921383424/welcome-to-the-ten-trails-whump-challenge-and)

I will start posting on October 1st. I might do multiple prompts on certain days. The fandoms will expand once I write more. I'll also add this to the collection here on ao3 once it's October 1st. I don't normally write a lot of whump so please don't be mad if some of these prompts aren't like super sad/detail. I'll probably also do requests so not just the prompts from the Trail Challenge will be in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


	2. October 1: Dependency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was used for Star Wars  
> Tw: drugging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not have time tomorrow so I'm posting this a bit early. I've had bad run-ins with people who take my work as non-platonic so I am stating once again, stay away if you take this as anything but platonic.

Darth Vader was very pleased with how dependent his son has become on him. All it had taken were threats of torturing his friends and the killing of anyone he had ever helped that Vader knew of. And of course, the… medicine... that was slipped into his food every few days. It dulled his son's senses and rendered him almost weak enough to focus on the Force. Not enough that Vader couldn’t feel his son's wonderful light of course, or his emotions and thoughts. 

Luke radiated light and kindness. Vader wasn’t going to let that stop happening and he always checked in with his son when his Force signature changed. His son's light was something that he’d protect. If anything dulled or changed it, Vader would kill them on the spot. 

Speaking of his son’s Force signature, it brightened. Behind his mask, Vader smiled. Looking at his clock, he decided it was time to stop by and check on Luke. Maybe he could get a few cuddles in before he had to return to his work…. 

* * * * *

Things felt weird to Luke. He no longer felt the same urgency to get out of his room like he used to. Instead he was content to lay in his bed or to watch the videos his father had left them. Some were entertaining, some weren't. But he had to watch them regardless because his father tested him on the things he learned from them and gets upset if he didn’t learn what was expected of him.

Happiness filled Luke as he subconsciously reached out for his father with the Force. Like always, his father reached back and enveloped him. He used to hate it when his father did that. But like with escaping, he didn’t mind it anymore. 

Luke’s door beeped and slid open, his father walking in. 

“Hello, young one.” 

“Afternoon, father,” Luke said, a bit sluggish. He sounded like he was half-asleep. Unknown to him, it was a side effect of the drugs he was being fed. 

Vader sat down next to Luke on his bed and wrapped an arm around him. 

“And how have you been today?”

“Good,” Luke rested his head against his father's side. “I learned about a few peace treaties in the capitals city.” 

“Very good.” Vader ruffled his son’s hair. “Are you ready for the test?”

“Mmmm, no. Absolutely not.” Luke said. He yawned and closed his eyes. “M’ready for nap.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Vader chuckled lowly. If anyone else had heard, they’d have a heart attack. But Luke wasn’t one of those people. Actually, Vader doesn’t laugh or smile around anyone but his son. He wrapped his cape around Luke and rubbed his head. 

“I’ll wake you before I have to leave.” 

“Ok. I love you, father.”

“I know, son.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started having trouble with ideas, so I'm thinking that I'll take a request from any of the other trails. If you do wanna request something you can get as detailed as you want. 
> 
> Also! I apologize if people seem too out of character! I got into Star Wars very recently and I'm trying my best to write them as accurately as I can. Thank you for reading :)


	3. October 1: Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used for Jacksepticeye Egos  
> Tw: Major Character Death/Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie to you, but this is pretty bad. And I don't mean gore wise lmao. I wrote all the prompts I have so far around 1am and I have no motivation to re-write this one. Sorry it's so short

Marvin stared at Jackie. How could he have done this? He was his best friend for gods sake! 

“Please Jackie,” he begged. “You don’t have to do this! I won’t have anything to do with Henrik, I’ll stay clear of him!”

Jackie smiled. With all the blood staining his suit, it didn’t look like the happy smile Marvin knew it to be. “Oh don’t be stupid Marv. I’m sorry it has to be this way, I really am. But I just can’t risk it. You know too much about my lover and I can’t have you going to the authorities now can I?”

Before Marvin could get another word out, Jackie slashed at him with a knife. 

Marvin cried out and raised his arms to defend himself, but it was futile. His magic had drained during their fight. There was nothing that he could do. His only option was to take the knife and hope Jackie killed him quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started having trouble with ideas, so I'm thinking that I'll take a request from any of the other trails. If you do wanna request something you can get as detailed as you want.


	4. October 2: Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used for OFF  
> No tw this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's up to you if this is platonic or romantic

Sucre was safe in Pablo’s basement, but was it really a victory? Zacharie wasn’t sure. His friend was safe from the Batter this way but she was stuck in a small space, alone. He tried his best to make her comfortable. Sugar filled every corner, she had enough room to dance her heart away, and her bed was the most comfortable one Zacharie could find.

Zacharie sighed, sitting on the floor and resting his back against the door. But no matter what he did it wasn’t enough. She wouldn’t stop banging and throwing herself at the door and screaming. He hated to hear her so upset. It broke his heart. The worst part was that she wouldn’t let him comfort her. 

He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and reassure her that everything was fine. To tell her she was safe and he’d protect her. Sucre bit him when he tried. She even went for his face. It made Zacharie feel betrayed. She was the only person he felt comfortable enough to take his mask off around. 

“Ah, there you are. I should have known this was where you would be.” 

Zacharie raised his head to see Pablo walking down the hallway to him. Pablo sat next to him and tilted his head. 

“Is the poor dear still not talking things well?”

“I’m afraid not.” Zacharie got to his feet and adjusted his backpack. “But I am sure she’ll warm back up to me again. It’s only a matter of time.” 

Pablo nodded and followed Zacharie out of the basement. Before turning the corner to get to the stairs, he glanced back at the door. Sucre was wailing against the door again, screaming obscenities at Zacharie. He shook his head and joined Zacharie upstairs. 

The opening in the floor slid shut, silencing Sucre’s screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started having trouble with ideas, so I'm thinking that I'll take a request from any of the other trails. If you do wanna request something you can get as detailed as you want.


	5. October 2: Bleeding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was used for Star Wars  
> Tw: Death and blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of people are going to die after this ☠☠☠💀

The scene was something out of Darth Vader’s nightmares. His son was on the floor bleeding out and he could do nothing. There wasn’t any time to get him to medical help. All Vader could do was hold him and comfort Luke in his final moments. 

“You will… You’ll be okay, young one.” If it wasn’t for his respirator, he would have stopped breathing. He didn’t like lying to Luke but it had to be done. He didn’t want his son's final emotions to be fear and terror. Though maybe his motions were a bit selfish since he didn’t want to  _ feel  _ his son's terror being projected into the Force. “Help is on the way.” 

Luke looked at him sluggishly. “It’s okay father, you don’t have to lie to me.” Tears formed in his eyes but he smiled up at his father. “Please don’t blame yourself or harm my friends now I will be gone.” 

A choked sound came from Vader’s throat. It was the closest he could show to distress since he had been put in his wretched suit. His tear ducts were something that burned with the other parts of his body. 

“I love you, my son.” 

Vader wrapped his cape tighter around Luke in a desperate attempt to slow the bleeding. 

“I… I…” Luke could not get his words out. His time had come. 

Vader watched as the light faded from his son's eyes and he screamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again apologize if anyone seems out of character!


	6. October 3: Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used for Star Wars  
> Tw: Luke hallucinates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke is not having a good time lmao so far he's been the subject of all the whump

Luke couldn’t do anything but stare. He wanted to scream, move, do  _ something!  _ But his body was frozen and not in the literal sense. Fear coursed through every part of his body. 

His father, no, Darth Vader, stood a few feet away in front of him. Unlike the last time he saw him, his suit was undamaged and repaired. He was, no doubt, furious with Luke for escaping and incapacitating him. 

Vader took a few steps forward, snapping him out of his trance. 

“S-stay back! Stay away from me!” Luke walked backward until his back hit a wall.  _ Shit,  _ he thought to himself, panicking taking a hold of him. “I don’t want anything to do with you!” 

Vader continued walking until he was in front of Luke, quickly blocking off anyway for him to escape. He looked down at Luke and Luke avoided his gaze. 

“You are mine, Luke Skywalking. And nothing will ever change that.” He gripped Luke’s chin with one hand and tilted his head, giving him no chance but to look at him. “Nothing will ever change that, my son. You will join me and together we will take down that pathetic emperor and rule the universe.” 

“No,” Luke choked out. “I’m not your son. My father is dead.” 

“ _ Anakin Skywalker  _ is dead, yes, but I am still your father. And you will accept this. There is nothing left but me. Now enough of this, we are going back to my ship. This time, there will be no escape for you, young one.” 

Luke screamed as he was pulled along. He thrashed and hit Vader as hard as he could with no results. The man’s grip on his upper arm was too strong. 

“Help, somebody!” 

He tripped over a rock and just like that, Vader was gone. It was like he had never been here in the first place. He probably wasn’t. Luke ignored the throbbing pain in his knees and hand and curled up into a ball.  _ Leia was right _ , he distantly thought as he tried to keep his tears and panic at bay.  _ This cave is nightmare-inducing.  _

He really should get back to Artoo, but he was terrified of encountering another hallucination of his father. So he laid there for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need context: Luke was stuck on the Executer for a while but found a way to get out and dipped. Now he's on the run and trying to get back to his friends. There was also no one around to help him while he was in the cave but he was panicking so hard he couldn't think of anything but getting away.
> 
> Fun fact! There's a second version of this where Leia snaps him out of it and guides him back to the ship but I thought it was more fun if Luke had no one and he had to lay there and wait for another hallucination to come by as he can't bring himself to go back to Artoo and his ship because he's terrified


	7. October 4: Muzzled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used for OFF  
> Tw: Batter is muzzled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!Zacharie x Batter

“I’d stop that if I were you,” Zacharie said. “You’re going to irritate the skin. Or worse, break and tear it.” 

“Then get it off me!” Batter snapped. Although it hurt, he couldn’t stop panicking. The slightest movement reminded him of the muzzle resting tightly against his face and he couldn’t help but scratch and claw at it. He wanted it off. He  _ needed  _ it off. 

Zacharie sighed and shook his head. “I can’t do that and you know it. Not until you stop transforming and biting me.” 

Tears in his eyes, Batter hoarsely sobbed. His screaming had taken a toll on his throat. “Please, just take it off,” he begged. “Please, Zach.” 

A twinge of guilt flashed behind Zacharie’s eyes. He was a sucker for hearing Batter using his nickname. But unfortunately for him, Zacharie wasn’t a pushover in these situations. 

“I will not budge. Goodnight, my dear.” 

“No!! No, please, Zacharie! Don’t leave me like this!” 

Batter watched in horror as Zacharie walked out the door and locked it. He was left in the dark, chained to the wall with the muzzle digging into his skin. For the first time in a long time, he sobbed and wanted Zacharie back here with him. 


	8. October 5:Control & Drugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts used for Star Wars  
> Tw: drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah, two prompts today. This is being posted an hour early because I'm tired and I don't feel like staying up til 12.

The first thing Vader did after he seized control of the empire was to hunt down his children. Having the empire’s every resource on their case was so much more helpful than attempting to track them down himself on the Executer. 

He had his children in his arms within a week. Of course, he couldn’t actually have them in his arms without Luke trying to harm him and Leia trying to kill him until he drugged them. It was nothing too harmful… Just something that would calm them down. And it did.

Neither of them protested when he hugged them. They even snuggled into his embrace. Vader quite liked this kind of control he had over them. Having them in his arms, although years too late, was nice. It reminded him that everything he’s done hasn't been for nothing. Palpatine was dead, he couldn’t hurt Vader’s children ever again. In fact, no one could. 

Vader was going to protect them with his life. That was another thing that was going to be much easier now that he was in control of the empire. He can easily lock his children away, deep in the palace, and no one could touch them. 

As he shifted Luke into a more comfortable position in his arms, he sighed.  _ They are safe now,  _ he reminded himself once again. A smile formed on his face and he repeated it, this time aloud. “You two are safe and I am never letting go.”

*** * * * * * ***

Leia’s head felt funny. She wasn’t sure why, it wasn’t like she consumed alcohol. In fact, she didn’t remember doing so at all. So why did she feel so sluggish? 

She heard Luke groan a few feet away and she struggled to sit up. “Where are we?” she asked.

Luke rubbed his eyes and looked around. 

“I... I don’t know.”

“You are home, young ones.” 

Both of them turned towards the doorway where Vader stood. Leia’s face twisted into a look of fury and she jumped to her feet. Only to find she couldn’t use them and crashed onto the floor. 

“Careful now, my daughter. Neither of you is fit to be out of bed.” Vader rushed to her aid and against her will, helped her up. He set her back into bed and pulled the covers up, tucking her in. 

“I am not some child to play house with,” she snarled. 

“I’m well aware. As your father, I will do as I please. Just behave like your brother and you won’t have to be…” Vader paused as if he wasn’t quite sure what to say. “Embarrassed by me. Isn’t that right, Luke.”

Luke, having been silent though this all, hesitantly nodded. He stared at Leia as if he was pleading with her to stay down until Vader left. 

She got the message and scowled. 

“What are you going to do with us, father?” Luke asked quickly. He was afraid Leia was going to say something that would put Vader over the edge. And from his personal experience when he was last held captive on the Executer it was never good. 

“You two are staying here, far away from the danger of those… rebels you associate with. You will be protected from those who wish you dead.” 

Just as Leia opened her mouth, no doubt to insult Vader, Luke quickly said, “But why, father? Why drug us and keep us locked in this room? You’re emperor now, none of this is necessary to… protect… us.” 

Vader sat on Luke’s bed and reached his arm out to pat his head. “Only I am capable of protecting you,” he insisted. “And there is no way better than keeping you two close to me. I lost your mother, I refuse to lose the two of you as well.” He stood back up and also affectionately ran a hand through Leia’s hair before going back to the door. 

“If either of you needs me, I will be close by. Luke, reach through our bond and I will come right away. Do you understand?”

“Yes father,” Luke mumbled. “You said the same thing last time.” 

“Good. I will be back in a while.” 

With a swish of his cape, he turned. But as he stepped out of the door, he told them, “I love you both very much.” and left, the door shutting automatically. 

Leia and Luke were left alone in silence, neither of them sure what to make of their situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive off comments and love the things you guys say


	9. October 6: Nightmares & Repressed Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used for Star Wars  
> Tw: Leia's torture on the Death Star is mentioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started and finished this at 2am and I have to get up for school in 3-4 hours 💀💀💀

Her time on the Death Star haunted her. It would continue to do so until the day she died, Leia was sure. But after some time her nightmares passed. Different things haunted her and terrorized her in her sleep. She grew used to them and was always prepared to make herself a cup of tea to calm herself down. But tonight was different. 

Leia awoke from a horrible nightmare after she tumbled to the floor. As her heart raced, sobs escaped from her throat. Some of the things done to her during her torture had been repressed and she wanted it to stay that way. She  _ wished  _ it would stay that way. 

She wanted to forget how cold the cell had felt. How it gave no relief to the burning in her veins from the drugs. How she couldn’t even sleep on the slab of metal, gaining no relief from the pain. How she hallucinated her parents' sick and grotesque murder, only for them to really die with their planet.

She shuddered, countless things about her torture coming back to her. God, she wished she could forget. 

“Leia?! What happened?” 

The source of her nightmares was soon by her side, kneeling. He tried to scope her up but she pushed him away. 

“Leave me be,” she hissed, trying to seem angry. Which she was, but terror was her main emotion. It made it difficult to fight Vader. “I’m fine.” 

Aside from his breathing, Vader was silent. He laid a hand on Leia’s back and rubbed. 

“I see…” he said, anger bleeding into his tone and body language. “I am sorry for the pain I have caused you, my daughter. Had I known who you were back then I would have never harmed you.”

Leia took a deep breath, feeling herself being pushed farther from the edge as she realized with anger that Vader looked through her mind. She wanted to remind him that he had no right to do so, but it wouldn’t stop him. If he thought something was wrong with her or Luke, he does his damndest to find out what.

“It doesn’t matter. It happened and it’s over. I can only live with it and I can never forget it.” 

Almost instantly Leia was yanked into Vader’s arms. He brushed her hair with his fingers and rubbed her back. 

“Let go!” 

Leia wriggled and thrashed to no avail. Vader had a tight grip on her and wasn’t keen on letting her go. 

“I’ll keep you safe from something like that again,” he said as if that would reassure her and make the nightmares and memories away. “I can… make you tea to soothe your throat.” 

“The only thing I want from you is to let Luke and I go.” 

Vader said nothing but stood up to set Leia back down onto her bed. “I’ll be back shortly. Maybe we can discuss what’s terrorizing you and how to make it stop.” 

Leia snorted and rubbed at her eyes. Like anything he can do would stop her memories from haunting her. He was the cause of it, after all. She only began to be terrorized by her memories and nightmares once he captured her and Luke. She had a feeling that because of where she was and how Vader always hovered nearby, it would take a long time for those memories to once again be buried in her mind and stop influencing her nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated <3


	10. October 7: I’ve Got you | Support | Carrying | Enemy to Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used for Star Wars  
> Tw: Mentioned character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t get any solid ideas for any day 7s on the ten trail prompts, so this one is from the whumptober list.

Carrying his son shouldn’t have been so easy. Vader glanced down at Luke before pushing himself to run faster. His son was so small compared to him. He wondered if in another life he got to hold him when he was even smaller… 

Thoughts like those, and the love Luke was unconsciously sending through their bond, were what helped keep Vader going. His grip tightened on Luke and ignoring how the sand got into his suit, surely damaging him and slowing him down, he rushed as fast as he could to his shuttle. His son couldn’t die like this. Not in his arms, not the very first time he gets to hold him. 

A flare of anger rises once again. Vader wished he was the one to kill those wretched kidnappers. They were lucky to be struck down by this planet's sun instead of by his own hand. He would have made sure their deaths were agonizing and slow. It was what they deserved for keeping his son from him. For causing him to miss six years of his life. 

Relief coursed through him once his shuttle came into view. Soon, Luke would be on his ship and he could receive the care he needs. Vader could wait to get his suit fixed, the sand hadn’t destroyed anything keeping him alive. 

The med droids would take care of Luke’s dehydration. Then, Luke would properly awaken to greet his father. 

Vader had many plans for what to do with his son. The first being comforting Luke and introducing himself as his father. Oh, he couldn’t wait. Soon his son would recover and neither of them would ever step on this hell planet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so open to ideas for the other prompt days, I'm starting to lose my grip on what to write on certain days lmao
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated <3


	11. October 8: Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used for Star Wars  
> Tw: Mention of the threat of torture, murder, character death, and Luke is in chains/hinted to have been tortured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not posting for days 8 & 9, some IRL stuff happened. Day 9 & 10 should be posted today or tomorrow. This was an idea given by a commenter here. Thanks a lot!

Luke was on the verge of what was probably his third or fourth panic attack of the day. It sounded terrible, but he genuinely couldn’t remember how many he’s had today. For a good reason! First he and his friends were thrown into separate cells. Then they were threatened with torture. Third…. He couldn’t remember what the third thing was to cause him to spiral into such panic but he sure as hell could name what the possible fourth thing was. 

Of all people, his father answered the hostage video. And there he was, swinging his lightsaber and bringing the demise of the people who were holding him hostage. Any sympathy Luke had for them was drowned out by the panic of what his father was going to do with him and his friends. Surely he wasn’t going to let Luke go, not when this was a golden opportunity to capture him. He just hoped that his friends would be let go. 

“Please Lord Vader!” The man in charge cried out. Most of his men had been cut down, leaving him defenseless. “Surely we can make a deal?” 

Vader said nothing, the sound of his breathing filling the room. After a minute had passed, he extinguished his blade.

“Release my son.”

The man in charge looked so relieved. He quickly undid Luke’s chains. 

Vader pulled Luke to him with the force and wrapped an arm around him, keeping him close to his side. He raised his other hand and choked the man. 

“We had a deal!” 

“No, you are mistaken. I told you to let my son go, not that I would spare your life.” 

A part of Luke wanted to stop his father but he was too exhausted. Vader was the only thing keeping him on his feet. He closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the man’s life fade before his eyes. 

“What do you plan to do with me now?” Anxiety flowed through Luke. If he wasn’t so exhausted, he was sure he’d be having another panic attack. Though focusing on the pain in his wrists and legs from the chains might have been what was stopping him from completely freaking out. 

Vader gently picked Luke up. “We are going back to my ship. You need medical care.”

“What about Leia and Han?”

“They will be coming with us?”

Luke’s breath caught in his throat. “Can’t you just let them go? It’s me you want, not them.” 

“You are correct, I want nothing to do with those rebel scum. However… Your condition may worsen if you spend all your time worrying about them. I can assure you that I won’t harm them, my son. And if you behave yourself, you can see them.” 

Luke sighed and laid his head down on his father’s shoulder. His panic and anxiety would take some time to lesson, but hearing that his friends were going to be okay relieved him. But later on board the Executor, he would learn that escape with his friends would be difficult. 


	12. October 9: Cursed/Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used for Star Wars  
> Tw: Mention of most who were onboard Vader's ship dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whump is more implied since Luke can't escape the ship and is surrounded by the dead, so nothing really sad for this prompt. I really liked writing this one

The ship was haunted, he was sure of it. If it was any ship, Luke would have been fine. But that was the problem. It _wasn’t_ just any ship, it belonged to his father. Who, he should mention, wouldn’t let him go. 

Luke was thoroughly trapped with no way out. Most of the escape pods had been used by the crew members who tried to escape the fate of the rest. The few left were heavily guarded at all times and also closed off. He knew that the guards knew what the passcode was to get the doors open, but there was no way they’d ever tell him. He tried so hard to get them to, begged them to let him get off. The fear in their eyes wasn’t something he’d forget soon. 

“ _We can’t help you,”_ they hissed. “ _Lord Vader will torture us for all of eternity. Escape for us is never possible.”_

He shuddered. It didn’t help that his father was there by his side soon after, making some comment about the guards. Luke couldn’t remember what exactly he had said but there was no doubt it was some sort of threat. Now that his father had very little to do he had taken to trailing after Luke often. And even when he wasn’t Luke could still feel his presence. Both in the force and the chilling temperature. 

The whole thing was a mystery. He wasn’t sure what even killed the crew and his father. He felt it of course, but he couldn’t see it. His father had made sure of it by locking him in some kind of vault deep in his quarters.

Vader wouldn’t even talk to him about what the person or monster was. It had shaken him so badly. In fact, Luke wasn’t even sure his father knew he was dead until Luke pointed out his transparentness and how he came through the wall. 

No one knew why they were still haunting the ship and how they could still interact with things. The majority of them could only interact with their stations. It kept them there, forcing them to keep running the ship. Vader did something terrible to each person who refused to keep the ship running. All Luke knew was that sometimes the ghosts who disobeyed disappeared and were never seen again. That had certainly scared the rest into following his father’s orders with little complaint. It didn’t help that his father could interact with anything he wanted to. That surely scared them.

His father hadn’t even let him out of the vault until he had the ghost situation in his control and the body’s cleaned out. Why was his father so- 

“I believe I told you to sleep hours ago, young one.” 

Luke sat up in his bed. “Yeah well, it’s hard to do that when you know this is the place you’re going to be stuck on forever.” 

Vader snorted. Another thing that changed once he became a ghost. He had no use for breathing, so his ventilator was no longer needed. It was only used when he wanted to strike fear in his crew. 

“There’s no need for you to be so dramatic, I am simply… keeping you safe.” 

Before Luke could retort, another voice cut in. “Yeah Luke, listen to your other father!”

At the sight of Anakin Skywalker, Vader’s entire body seemed to twitch. Luke really wished he could make that up because it honestly looked horrifying to watch. 

“I do not need your help parenting _my_ son,” Vader hissed. 

“ _Our_ son,” Anakin corrected. “And clearly you do otherwise he’d be all snug and asleep three hours ago.” 

As both versions of his father bickered, Luke tuned them out. He was far too used to this song and dance. Somehow, for reasons no one knew, his father had split into two when he died. One being Anakin Skywalker and the other, Darth Vader. Both of them mostly had memories of their lives under the names they chose to go by but still retained feelings and possibly key memories from both identities. The last part wasn’t something he was sure of as both of them refused to tell him, but he knew the feelings thing was true.

Luke wouldn’t have still been alive if it wasn’t true. Without the emotional ties/memories of him being Vader’s son and the last thing he had of his mother, Vader certainly would have killed him. 

Anakin was so much different from the father Luke knew. Vader and Anakin were like night and day, polar opposites. Besides a few things of course. Both of them loved him very much and often fought each other to spend time with him. It gave Luke a headache sometimes, their arguments could quickly get out of hand and before Luke knew it, someone was leading him out of the room as the two of them had a fistfight. 

“Are you two going to argue all night?” Luke said, dryly. “If so, I will take my leave.” He pulled off his clovers and stood out of bed. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Anakin gently pushed Luke back down with the force. “I agree with him for once, you do need sleep.” He quickly moved to pull the covers over his son, tucking him in. “Your other father and I just came to check on you and will now be leaving. Isn’t that right?”

Luke was so sure that Vader was glaring at him behind his mask. _I really hope they don’t have another fistfight,_ Luke thought, half-serious and half concerned. No real damage could be done to either of them.

“Right,” Vader said. “Goodnight, my son.”

“Sleep well.” 

Anakin ran a hand through Luke’s head, his touch a pleasant chill. He smiled and quickly pressed a kiss onto his forehead before darting out, Vader soon in tow. 

As their voices grew loud enough for him to hear them from the next room, he sighed. It was probably Anakin taunting Vader that he couldn’t give good night kisses. Or something like that. They practically tore each other apart over nearly anything since they hated each other so badly. 

Luke closed his eyes and counted down from 100. They were both right, he was tired. Borderline exhausted. He trained with them often and it wore him out. Especially since it was just so cold on the ship that it seemed to almost be sucking the energy out of him. He was sure it was because of his upbringing on Tatooine. Most places were cold for him and since this was a ship with the heaters only being turned on if he was in the room, it was guaranteed that he would be cold. 

It sapped his energy. Both versions of his father were starting to notice and grow concerned. They had ordered, well, Vader had ordered and Anakin had asked for him to try and stay in one heated room for a certain time multiple times a day to stay warm. They feared him getting sick as anything they had was precious. 

That was his last train of thought before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexplained by Luke, but another reason he believes both versions of his father have each other's core memories is he has witnessed Anakin do nothing to stop Vader from hurting another ghost for not turning on the heater in a room Luke was sitting in for a few hours. And he has heard Anakin mutter something about wanting to kill some of the ghosts just for irritating him, which was something Luke knew the original Anakin didn't do.


	13. October 10: Trail of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt used for Star Wars.  
> Tw: Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the whumptober 2020 list. It’s a mixture of internal bleeding, blood loss, and trail of blood.

Luke felt sick. His vision was blurry and it felt like his head was spinning. The urge to sit and rest was strong, but he couldn’t stop. Vader was hot on his heels and he needed to get as far away as he could. Artoo was somewhere around here… Maybe he would know a quicker way out? 

“Yeah, I need to find Artoo,” Luke said, his voice slurred. “Gotta… get out of here.” 

His head was getting worse. Coherent thoughts were becoming hard and he couldn’t seem to remember where he needed to go. A minute later he hit the floor. Luke whimpered and tried to curl into a ball, but hissed in pain as his chest flared up in pain. Maybe he could afford a little break… 

He wasn’t sure how long he was on the floor until he heard heavy footsteps. 

“What have you done, my son?”

Luke looked up and fear quickly filled him. 

“Go away father,” he said. “I’m trying to find Artoo and get out of here.”

“You’re lying on the floor. And it looks like you need medical attention.” 

“‘M fine,” Luke hissed. He pushed himself up off the floor and leaned against the wall. The room seemed to spin, giving him a headache. “How’d you even find me?”

Vader took a step to the side to reveal the trail of blood. “Enough talk, let’s get you aboard my ship. You can rest there.”

“I’m not leaving Artoo.” 

Vader stared at Luke for a moment before raising his hand and lifting Luke into the air with the force. “I do not care what you want, my son. Your side is bleeding and who knows what else is hurt. But,” he paused and continued walking with Luke close by in the air. “I’ll have my men look for the droid.” 

“Put me down!” 

Vader ignored Luke and carefully guided him back to his personal ship. There, he gently strapped Luke down. His shirt was quickly cut off and applied a bacta patch to his wound. 

“Don’t move,” Vader warned. “I can’t tell what else is wrong until we get to my ship. I don’t need you ripping any wounds open or making anything worse by struggling.” 

Luke grumbled something Vader couldn’t pick up but he obeyed. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind nothing but flashes of semi-coherent thoughts. The most frequent one being how mad Han and Leia were going to be when he didn’t join them on the planet they agreed to meet on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't been updating, I've been stuck on what to write lol. My brain started flopping and I didn't know what to write anymore. I haven't seen the sequel movies yet, but is anyone interested in a one-shot of Vader haunting Kylo and being angry with him for killing Luke and Leia?
> 
> My understanding of Kylo is that he's angsty and obsessed with Vader so I think I could write him lmao.


	14. October 11: Bought/Sold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Slavery. Prompt used for Star Wars
> 
> Luke is sold into slavery and sustains non-graphic described injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be about Anakin but I got stuck and had this idea for Luke. Hope you guys like it! Comments are appreciated <3

Luke couldn’t breathe. Panic clouded his thoughts and his thigh felt like it was on fire. They put a chip in his thigh. A fucking  _ chip.  _

“You can’t do this!” he screamed. “I’m free-born! I’m free-born!” 

A guard slammed the butt of his blast rifle into the side of Luke’s head, almost knocking him down. “Shut up!” 

Luke whimpered, the chains digging into the skin on his wrists and neck. Not only was he chipped, but they had collared him as well. Never in his life had he ever felt so degraded and inhuman. He wanted this to be a nightmare. It was horrible but it would be a relief to wake up. 

“I’m free-born,” he whispered to himself, making sure the guard wouldn’t hear him. “I’m the first free-born skywalker. I will never be a slave.” 

With desperation and hysteria, he mumbled it to himself over and over. Luke needed the reassurance that he could get out of this. 

He was eventually forced to stop his muttering when the chain connected to his collar and wrists was yanked on. It choked him, forcing him to stand on shaky legs.

“We’ll be sure to get a pretty price on you,” the guard sneered, a smug look on his face. “Many would pay anything to get their hands on a Jedi. Especially one as pretty as you.”

Luke shuddered and tried his best to ignore him. What the guard was implicating was horrid and he didn’t want to think about it more than he had to. His whole body seemed to ache and hurt. His thigh most of all. It was a terrible spot to put the chip in. Instead of a quick death, it assured Luke that should he run, it would explode his leg and leave him to bleed out and die a slow painful death. 

As he was practically dragged into whatever hell hole the wretched slavers were occupying, Luke tore down his shields and broadcasted his terror and pain to Vader. He didn’t like it and the memories of Bespin seemed to cause him more panic. But he didn’t have a choice. Facing his father was a much better option than being sold into a life of slavery.

_ ‘Please father,’  _ he begged.  _ ‘You’re my only hope.’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I meant that last sentence to be a reference to Leia’s “Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope.”


	15. October 12: Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Slavery, mention of Luke's injuries, and murder. Prompt used for Star Wars.
> 
> This is a continuation of the last day, where Vader rescues Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets saved, hooray!

‘ _ Please father, you’re my only hope.’  _

Vader had felt nothing but sheer panic for the last two days. He didn’t know what was happening to Luke and if he was going to die soon. It felt like it. His son sent waves of terror and panic down their bond which in turn caused him to feel the same emotion. After Luke pleaded and begged for his help, he demanded to know what was going on. 

‘ _ Where are you??? What is happening???’  _

‘ _ I’ve been captured by slavers,’  _ his son sent. ‘ _ I think I’m on a planet called Enoh.’  _

Fear filled Vader. His son had been captured by  _ slavers.  _ Horrid, despicable, slavers. Anger quickly replaced his fear and anything not bolted down in the empty meeting room began to shake. He would not allow his son to be stolen and used by those  _ animals.  _ Not ever. He was free and so was his son. 

‘ _ Please hurry father,’  _ Luke begged. ‘ _ They planted a chip into my leg. I can’t run or fight against them. I don’t want to be sold.’  _

Vader’s heart broke. His son was born free! Luke wasn’t ever supposed to be a slave. 

He stood from his seat and tried his best to send soothing feelings to his son. Not a single one of those animals were going to be left alive once he got his hands on them. 

‘ _ I’m coming, my son.’  _

* * * * * 

Luke had nearly cried in relief when he heard those words. His father was going to save him. Soon he would be free of this nightmare and far away from this place. 

Every minute seemed to be worse than the first. Once his guard had reached the vile looking building, Luke stumbled at the door and fell. The man didn’t bother to stop. He just continued to walk and dragged Luke deep into the place, choking him and nearly cutting his airflow off. 

He was thrown into a dimly lit room, the only light source being what poured in from small windows. His fellow occupants broke his heart. They were  _ children.  _ If he had to guess, the youngest was around 5. The poor dears were terrified. And yet they tried to calm him down and give him advice. 

“Don’t make much noise,” the oldest, who had to be around 11, whispered. “They get mad.” 

Luke nodded and carefully pushed himself up. His arm movement was limited but he grabbed the youngest and wrapped his robes around him. The poor kid was shaking. 

“We’re going to get out of here,” he shakily whispered. “My… My friend is on his way. He will free us.” 

The kids didn’t look hopeful. It made his heart sink further. Just how long had these children been here? It made his headache worse as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. 

No one talked after that. The children were too afraid to. They curled up to him one by one, soaking up his warmth until all four of them were pressed up against him. 

Luke didn’t know what to do. Nothing he could say would help anything. So he focused on his bond with his father and the hope his father was sending him. 

*****

Getting to Enoh had taken far longer than Vader had liked. Even with his star destroyer, one of the faster ships in the fleet, it had taken two days to arrive. The only good thing to come out of it was his obsessive planning. Everything was perfect. He had the head of communications on his ship send out a message to the vile slavers on Enoh informing them of his interests in… purchasing… a few slaves. 

They would never see it coming. As soon as Vader had his hands on Luke, he was going to disable the chip and slaughter those animals. One by one, he was going to relish in striking each and every one of them down. It’s what they deserved. They would never again touch his son. 

And if his master found out, which he most likely will, he would reassure Palpatine that they were a threat to the Empire and he tore them down. It wasn’t a lie. This group had been attacking imperials and robbing them blind. Along with kidnapping citizens of the Empire. It would satisfy Palpatine for it would bring public morale up and cause them to adore him for fixing the problem. 

He would never suspect that Vader was doing this for his son. Turning his son in to his master was something that caused bile to rise in his throat. Luke would never serve under his master.

“Lord Vader! We have permission to land on the planet.” 

Vader stood up from his desk and made his way to his door. Standing behind it was Admiral Piett. 

“Good. Prepare my shuttle and inform the doctor to have his equipment ready.”

“Yes sir!” Admiral Piett hurried away and Vader watched for a moment before heading down to the dock. 

‘ _ I’m here son.’  _

An hour later, Vader was finally where he needed to be. He stood in the dining room, staring at his son. The condition Luke was in enraged him. He was collared and bruised and cuts littered his body. Although he knew Luke was not dying, he looked like he  _ was  _ on the verge of death. 

“He’s a pretty one, ain’t he?” The head slaver caressed Luke’s cheek. “Not only that, but he’s a Jedi too. He’ll be a hefty price.” 

“I am well aware.” Vader clenched his fists. He was so close. He just needed to get his hands on his son and then he could deactivate the chip with the Force. His son was going to be safe. “Money is not an issue. It has already been wired to you.” 

The slaver chuckled and shoved Luke toward Vader. “Business with you has been a pleasure, Lord Vader. I hope to do so with you again.” 

Vader ignored him, kneeling down to pretend he was inspecting Luke’s leg. “And the chip? Is it a fake?” He reached out with the Force and quickly deactivated it. Now he could wreck these animals and Luke would be safe. He rose back to his feet. 

“Oh yes, it’s-”

Vader didn’t allow him to finish his sentence. He raised a hand and clenched his fist, choking the man. Luke was gathered into his chest with his other arm and as much as he could manage, he sent waves of comfort to his son. 

‘ _ You are safe now, young one. They will never again harm you.’  _

Something snapped inside his son, causing Luke to sob into his chest.

Panic flashed through his eyes. “I gave you what you wanted!” he gasped. “I gave you a Jedi!” 

“My son is not a slave,” Vader growled, his vocoder booming. 

The slaver’s face paled as he realized his mistake. He was dead before he could say anything else. 

Vader dropped his body and turned his attention back towards his son. “I need you to wait in my shuttle. Medical attention is on board and soon you will be safe.” 

“The children,” Luke gasped. “You have to help them! They-They were with me.” 

“I will. You have my word.” 

Luke calmed a bit and slumped into his hold. “Thank you father,” he whispered. “Thank you for coming to rescue me.” 

Vader said nothing. He rubbed Luke’s back for a moment before gently pulling him away. He used the Force to snap Luke’s collar and chains, freeing him. The bruising was much worse than he had believed. Seeing it caused another wave of anger to hit him and picked Luke up to carry him back to his shuttle. 

Soon, his lightsaber ignited his hands, he struck down every animal in the building. They would never again breathe another breath. They would never again harm a hair on his son’s head. 

Nothing remained of them and Luke was reunited with the children along with others who had been enslaved. Seeing them gave Luke hope that maybe there still was good in his father. He wasn’t the same monster Luke had faced on Bespin. Perhaps Anakin was still alive inside his father. It filled him with relief and determination. 

Whatever happened next, Luke was sure that his father would return to the Light. He would do anything to assure it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Lmao, maybe I'll do another follow-up where Luke drags his father back to the Light.


End file.
